


the way you say 'i love you'

by rumpledvelvet



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, M/M, One Word Prompts, short prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 11:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11289885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumpledvelvet/pseuds/rumpledvelvet
Summary: 35 short sentence prompts centering around viktor and yuuri and the phrase 'i love you.'





	the way you say 'i love you'

**Author's Note:**

> i actually wrote all of this in a day, so please be kind. this is dedicated to my girlfriend, who deserves all the i loves you that i can give her. 
> 
> the song used in 23 is the cure by lady gaga, and 28 has character death but don't think about it too hard.
> 
> kudos & comments make me happy!!

**1)  as a hello**

“welcome home, vitya.” yuuri looks up from where he’s rinsing off the rice for their dinner, obligingly lifting his cheek towards viktor’s wind chapped lips with a fond smile. viktor doesn’t speak for a few moments, basking in the warmth and loveliness of his husband’s presence. 

“i love you,” he says happily with his arms tight around yuuri’s soft waist, “i love you so much,” 

**2)  with a hoarse voice, under the blankets**

viktor’s hips shutter desperately as his husband’s warm mouth teases over his hypersensitive thighs. he feels a little like he’s dying – or maybe flying, he’s not too sure on the details – and then yuuri’s sex hoarse voice is rising from his place beneath the blankets in a husky ‘i love you’ before he envelopes viktor’s cock in his mouth and viktor is  _ sure _ he’s dying now. 

**3)  a scream**

“why do you  _ stay _ with me?!” yuuri’s voice is bridging on hysterical and viktor simply cannot tolerate the nature of this argument anymore. he’s never a fan of raising his voice but he doesn’t regret it when he shouts, “i stay with you because i  _ love you! _ ” and yuuri finally goes quiet. the argument isn’t over by a long shot, but at least they’re done crying. 

**4)  over a cup of tea**

“hey,” yuuri says over his cup of steaming matcha, smiling softly as viktor looks ups from his book, “i love you.” he blushes happily as viktor beams at him, reaching over to kiss yuuri’s knuckles. 

 **5)  over a bottle of beer**  

“i  _ hate  _ beer, but i love  _ you _ !” viktor lovingly taps yuuri’s nose before he giggles and swallows down another large swig of their shared beer bottle. it’s not the greatest drink, but anything tastes better when he’s with yuuri. 

**6)  on a sunny tuesday afternoon, the late sunlight glowing in your hair**

viktor looks positively radiant as the late tuesday sunlight reflects in his silver hair and he goes happily about his compulsory figures on the ice. yuuri is shaken to his very core and can only whisper an ‘i love you’ when viktor comes close enough to smile at him. 

**7) as a thank you**

the puppy is licking adoringly at viktor’s face as he fights through his tears and turns to look up at yuuri with soft blue eyes.  “i love you,” he says vehemently, clutching the puppy closer to his chest as makkachin trots over to inspect the house’s new arrival. 

**8) as an apology**

yuuri presses his lips to viktor’s forehead to smother his giggles, one hand smoothing over his soft hair. “it’s okay, vitya, i love you _and_ your large forehead.”  

“ _ yuuri _ !” 

**9) when baking chocolate cookies**

the smell of baking chocolate cookies reaches viktor’s nose and he swears to whatever god may be listening that he’s never been more in love with katsuki yuuri than in this moment, and says so happily when yuuri lifts his head up towards up. “i  _ love _ you.” 

**10) not said to me**  

“katsuki yuuri! what are your feelings towards your coach and competitor, viktor nikiforov.” 

yuuri smiles at the frankly ridiculous question, leaning towards the mic as he speaks, “i love him,” he says very slowly and with the complete awareness that phichit is snickering off to the side, “because, you know, we’re getting married in the fall and all.” 

**11) with a shuddering gasp**

viktor’s body shakes with the force of his orgasm, his head thrown back and his fingers clutch at yuuri’s shoulders. “ _ fuck _ ,” he gasps as yuuri laughs breathlessly from between his thighs, “i  _ love _ you.” 

**12) when we lay together on the fresh green grass**

“i love you,” yuuri says as they lay across the freshly cut grass in front of the st. petersburg apartment that hadn’t been viktor’s home until he’d moved in and added color to it. 

**13) in a letter**

_ yuuri,  _

_ i had to leave early this morning to meet a sponsor but i brought you breakfast for you! makkachin ate but but you can give him some water~  _

_ i love you madly! _

_ x, viktor _

**14) a whisper in the ear**

“i love you.” it’s the ghost of a whisper in yuuri’s ear as his loving husband climbs out of their shared bed. he means for yuuri to go back to sleep but he isn’t sure he can – the bed is always so cold when viktor leaves. 

**15) loud, so everyone can hear**

yuuri holds his hard won gold medal high at the end of the banquet when there’s no one left but the skaters who will love and cheer for him. he meets viktor’s eye, emboldened by the champagne coursing through his veins, and lifts his voice to shout, “this is for you, vitya! i love you!” 

**16) over and over again, until it’s nothing but a senseless babble**

viktor whispers ‘i love you’ to yuuri like it’s the only phrase he knows, his arms tight around his husband’s trembling form. the syllables may no longer make sense, but between them they would always have meaning.  

 **17) when broken glass litters the floor**  

yuuri isn’t sure how viktor breaks the wine glass. but he can’t but laugh as he holds out his hands to viktor jump over the broken glass. he pushes him up against the nearby wall and kisses him soft and sweet on the mouth to whisper ‘i love you’ against his lips as the glass littlers the floor. 

**18) from very far away**

“i love you.” viktor says as yuuri skates onto the ice in his old costume, his fingers toying gently with his engagement ring. 

“i love you.” yuuri says as he kisses his own ring for good luck and turns to dedicate this final performance of eros to his husband. 

**19) with no space left between us**

the ending chords of the duetto fade away to the screams of their friends and fans and the two of them breathe in perfect sync with one another. viktor doesn’t want to say anything but yuuri breaks the silence to smile and say “i love you,” over the roar of the crowd.  

 **20) as we huddle together, the storm raging outside**  

they’re in a hotel in a city yuuri has never been to before where rain beats relentlessly against the ridiculous bay windows. viktor has his lips against yuuri’s flat on-season stomach, and yuuri almost misses the words that viktor mouths against his skin as he falls asleep. “i love you.” 

**21) over your shoulder**

yuuri is just tall enough to tuck his chin over viktor’s shoulder once he’s in his skates and he used this advantage in their hugs so he can give his neck a chaste kiss before pulling away. as he walks towards the ice, he turns to look over his lace covered shoulder and calls a warm “i love you!” that makes viktor’s heart absolutely give out. 

**22) muffled, from the other side of the door**

“i love you.” viktor insists through the door as yuuri groans from the other side. he feels  _ terrible _ . “i  _ promise _ never to cook again.”

**23) through a song**  

lady gaga’s voice pour from viktor’s expensive speakers and he hums along as yuuri rests his head on his thighs. he doesn’t sing an ‘i love you’, exactly, but when the words  _ let me take care of it, babe _ warble from his lips, he knows that yuuri understands what he means. 

**24) without really meaning it**

“i love viktor nikiforov, mama.” young katuski yuuri says as he holds a skating magazine in his little hands. hiroko laughs because he little boy doesn’t yet know what love is, but she know that he’ll learn. 

**25) in a blissful sigh as you fall asleep**  

viktor always knew that he was well suited for domestic life and smiles his dopey, heart shaped smile as he falls asleep and breathes out a hard to decipher “i love you, yuuri…” luckily, yuuri has become fluent in sleepy viktor as a fifth language and smiles as he keeps petting his husband’s hair.  

**26) begging, as you clutch the sleeve of my shirt**

“don’t go…” yuuri’s voice is slurred with fever and viktor almost gets up to grab yuuri’s medicine anyway before yuuri grabs his sleeve and speaks again. “please, i love you…” and who is viktor to deny him then?

**27) a taunt**

“i love you~” viktor teases sweetly from his place atop yuuri’s sweat slicked hips. “that’s why i do this~” yuuri  _ hates _ his husband, he really does, but he can’t deny that viktor’s sultry grin and mussed hair  _ do _ make him feel loved. a little bit. he’d like it if viktor finally  _ moved _ , too. 

**28) when i am dead**

heaven is hasetsu, is the first thing yuuri thinks. the second is that his husband, who dies old and handsome, is now  _ young _ again and just as handsome as he’s always been. yuuri runs to him and the two curly brown poodles at his feet, throwing his arms around him and kissing him in an heated and silent ‘i love you’. 

**29) slowly**

russian flows from viktor’s tongue like honey as he carefully translates ‘i love you’ into his mother tongue for yuuri to try for himself. he doesn’t hear it back for a few minutes more, but yuuri’s kiss is always worth any delay. 

**30) too quick, muffled into your scarf**

yuuri mumbles something into his thick scarf that is so quick that the most viktor can decipher from it is that his husband is speaking in japanese. it’s really a  _ shame _ because viktor loves when yuuri speaks in japanese. “what?” 

“i love you..” yuuri finally repeats, it’s still fast but viktor kisses his cheek anyway. 

**31) in awe, the very first time**

katsuki yuuri moves like he is here to make music with his body and inspires the world with the sway of his hips and the curve of his thighs. he laughs and, stupidly, viktor thinks it sounds like angels singing. “i love you,” he says into his champagne flute and he’s not sure how he  _ knows _ that he’s in love, but he does.

**32) in a way i can’t return**

“what if, that day on the beach, i said i wanted to be your friend?” 

viktor contemplates this before shrugging, twisting his tea mug in his hands. “i love you too much to just be your  _ friend _ , yuuri. i could never have returned a platonic love for you."

**33) on a post-it note**

viktor clutches the pink post-it note with yuuri’s sweet looping handwriting close to his chest. it’s nothing more than a grocery list but yuuri wrote an ‘i love you’ on it, so viktor just  _ has _ to keep it for his growing collection. 

**34) before we jump**

the cliff is high and  _ much _ too far from the ocean. “if we die,” yuuri starts, taking viktor’s hand and lifting his head away from the glittering blue depths. 

“I love you,” his crazy russian husband grins, tightening his grip on yuuri’s hand before counting down and leaping into the air with him. 

**35) as a goodbye**

“i love you; skate well tomorrow!” yuuri beams at the grainy, sleepy grainy picture of his husband on skype. it’s a shame that russian nationals are at the same time as japanese nationals, but they will always skype the night before. 

“i love you, too…” viktor smiles, blowing a warm kiss before ending the phone call and settling down for sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me @[phiichiits!](https://phiichiits.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
